Misak-ı Milli Turkey
Misak-I Milli Turkey, actually just Turkey, is a country located in Eurasia. History World War 1 In 1915, Ottomans invaded Bulgaria and joined Central Powers. Although they were doing decent in Sinai peninsula, they were at the losing side of the war. Caucascus offensive was a disaster due to Ottoman troops not being preapared for cold, and Arab revolts in Hejaz helped British push back the Ottomans. Ottoman troops, fighting in 3 fronts, were slowly being pushed back on all fronts. Ottoman supply lines were being ambushed by Arabs, and Kurdish unrest was growing. The empire was finally being destroyed. Although they won Battle of Gallipolli, Ottomans were still falling apart quickly. After 1918, Ottoman Empire wasn't included in Treaty of Versailles. Instead, they were going to sign Treaty of Sevres. After most of the important cities fell, and Ottoman military began shattering, the empire signed the treaty and was heavily reduced in size. Turkish War of Independence Many resistance movements were organized after Treaty of Sevres, but they were easily crushed. Mustafa Kemal Pasha however, gathered up the Turkish assembly, established the Ankara government, and united most of these movements. They had a hard time fighting the allies, but they succesfuly managed to defend their homeland. After Turkish Bulgaria and Mosul were liberated, Treaty of Lausanne was signed as a replacement of Treaty of Sevres. Interwar Period During the interwar period, Turkey began quickly industrializing and improving infrastucture in Anatolia. Turkish Military was expanded, due to the Soviet threat. Turkish economy was slowly growing, and Turkey was doing much better than the Ottoman Empire. Approval rate and happines were all time high, and literacy boomed, because Turkish government did spend a lot on education. World War 2 Turkish government was neutral until 1944 in World War 2. However, they did send a lot of support to Poland, Soviet Union and France. Turkey however, didn't want to be directly involved, because Germany was very dangerous, and could invade Eastern Thrace quickly. However, in 1944, Turkey was attacked by Bulgaria, which was a member of Axis. Germany, Italy and Romania sent a lot of support to them. Turkish army was doing pretty well for around 2 months, but then Bulgarians, with the support of Germans, began pushing back the Turks. A lot of blood was shed in Battle of Istanbul and Battle of Gallipolli, and they both resulted in Axis victory. Turks didn't want to risk everything by attacking Istanbul, so they reorganized their troops, reinforced a little bit and waited for Soviets to reach Bucharest. Turkey then joined allies after Soviets managed to capture Bucharest, and swiftly pushed back the Axis powers. After succesfuly liberating their own soil, Turks helped Soviets and Italians push back the Germans. Turks lost around 200 thousand troops in World War 2. Cold War Turkish economy and military was doing pretty well after World War 2. Turkey was also one of the founding members of NATO. Turks began producing tanks, expanding their industry and improving infrastucture even further. Turkey also helped USA a lot in proxy wars such as Korean War. Several military coups were made in Turkey, and caused Turkish economy grow to slow down a little bit. The first coup was in 1960, second one in 1963, third one in 1974, and fourth one in 1980. By the end of Cold War, Turkey was one of the strongest nations in the world, both by economy and military. Turkey was attacked by Iraq several times, but didn't want help from NATO. Turkey and Iraq got in 2 wars, first one in 1974 (lasted 8 years, 1 million casualties, stalemate) and second one in 1990 (lasted 4 weeks, 12 thousand casualties, Turkish victory). Second Turkish-Iraqi War allowed Turkey to expand their borders to Iraq. Turkey also did support Iran in Iraq-Iran War. Millennium Dawn Not much has happened to Turkey in recent years. Turkish economy and military kept steadily growing. Turkish troops also reached Baghdad before American troops in Second Gulf War, and annexed small border areas of Iraq. Turkey was embargoed in 2004 by Bulgaria and Armenia, for unknown reasons. Politics Political Parties Main Article:Political Parties of Turkey Republic of Turkey has several parties, but only 4 of them hold any power in parliment. These are: *Republican People's Party (Cumhuriyet Halk Partisi, CHP), the majority party *Justice and Development Party (Adalet ve Kalkınma Partisi, AKP), the minority party *Nationalist Movement Party (Milliyetçi Hareket Partisi, MHP) *Free Democratic Party (Hür Demokrat Party, HDP) Republic of Turkey had only 1 party until 1946. Many others were created, but most of them weren't succesful. In present day, only the parties above have members of parliment Military The Turkish Armed Forces consists of the Land Forces, the Naval Forces and the Air Force. The Gendarmerie and the Coast Guard operate as parts of the Ministry of Internal Affairs in peacetime, although they are subordinated to the Army and Navy Commands respectively in wartime, during which they have both internal law enforcement and military functions Turkey's armed forces have modern, up-to date technology. Turkey's military is 7th strongest in the world in present day. Turkish Armed Forces Turkish Armed Forces consists of roughly 800 thousand frontline soldiers, 120 thousand reserve troops and 150 thousand paramilitary troops. Turkish soldiers have modern to capable equipment, and are trained for 2 years. Every male above the age of 21 has to serve in the military for at least 1 year. Administrative Divisions Turkey is subdivided in a hierarchical manner to subdivisions; *Provinces **Districts ***Towns (semi-rural) ***Villages (rural) ***Neighbourhoods (urban) Turkey is subdivided into 110 provinces for administrative purposes. Each province is divided into districts, with a total of 1209 districts. LGTB Righs Demographics Largest Cities (Population above 1 Million) Ethnic Groups Religion Turkey is a secular state with no official state religion; the Turkish Constitution provides for freedom of religion and conscience. The role of religion has been a controversial debate over the years since the formation of Islamist parties. For many decades, the wearing of the hijab was banned in schools and government buildings because it was viewed as a symbol of political Islam. However, the ban was lifted from universities in 2011. Education The Ministry of National Education is responsible for pre-tertiary education. This is compulsory and lasts twelve years: four years each of primary school, middle school and high school. Around half of 25- to 34-year-old Turks have completed at least high school, compared with an OECD average of over 80 percent. Basic education in Turkey is considered to lag behind other OECD countries, with significant differences between high and low performers. Turkey is ranked 24th out of 34 in the OECD's PISA study. Access to high-quality school heavily depends on the performance in the secondary school entrance exams, to the point that some students begin taking private tutoring classes when they are 10 years old. The overall adult literacy rate in 2017 is 97,1 percent; 98,9 percent for males and 95,3 percent for females. Culture Turkey has a very diverse culture that is a blend of various elements of the Oğuz Turkic, Anatolian, Ottoman (which was itself a continuation of both Greco-Roman and Islamic cultures) and Western culture and traditions, which started with the Westernisation of the Ottoman Empire and still continues today. This mix originally began as a result of the encounter of Turks and their culture with those of the peoples who were in their path during their migration from Central Asia to the West. Turkish culture is a product of efforts to be a "modern" Western state, while maintaining traditional religious and historical values. Arts Turkish painting, in the Western sense, developed actively starting from the mid 19th century. The very first painting lessons were scheduled at what is now the Istanbul Technical University (then the Imperial Military Engineering School) in 1793, mostly for technical purposes. In the late 19th century, human figure in the western sense was being established in Turkish painting, especially with Osman Hamdi Bey. Impressionism, among the contemporary trends, appeared later on with Halil Paşa. The young Turkish artists sent to Europe in 1926 came back inspired by contemporary trends such as Fauvism, Cubism and even Expressionism, still very influential in Europe. The later "Group D" of artists led by Abidin Dino, Cemal Tollu, Fikret Mualla, Fahrünnisa Zeid, Bedri Rahmi Eyüboğlu, Adnan Çoker and Burhan Doğançay introduced some trends that had lasted in the West for more than three decades. Other important movements in Turkish painting were the "Yeniler Grubu" (The Newcomers Group) of the late 1930s; the "On'lar Grubu" (Group of Ten) of the 1940s; the "Yeni Dal Grubu" (New Branch Group) of the 1950s; and the "Siyah Kalem Grubu" (Black Pen Group) of the 1960s. Turkish music and literature are examples of a mix of cultural influences. Interaction between the Ottoman Empire and the Islamic world along with Europe contributed to a blend of Turkic, Islamic and European traditions in modern-day Turkish music and literary arts. Turkish literature was heavily influenced by Persian and Arabic literature during most of the Ottoman era. The Tanzimat reforms introduced previously unknown Western genres, primarily the novel and the short story. Many of the writers in the Tanzimat period wrote in several genres simultaneously: for instance, the poet Nâmık Kemal also wrote the important 1876 novel İntibâh (Awakening), while the journalist Şinasi is noted for writing, in 1860, the first modern Turkish play, the one-act comedy "Şair Evlenmesi" (The Poet's Marriage). Most of the roots of modern Turkish literature were formed between the years 1896 and 1923. Broadly, there were three primary literary movements during this period: the Edebiyyât-ı Cedîde (New Literature) movement; the Fecr-i Âtî (Dawn of the Future) movement; and the Millî Edebiyyât (National Literature) movement. The first radical step of innovation in 20th century Turkish poetry was taken by Nâzım Hikmet, who introduced the free verse style. Another revolution in Turkish poetry came about in 1941 with the Garip Movement. The mix of cultural influences in Turkey is dramatized, for example, in the form of the "new symbols of the clash and interlacing of cultures" enacted in the novels of Orhan Pamuk, recipient of the 2006 Nobel Prize in Literature. Turkey has a diverse folkloric dance culture. Hora is performed in East Thrace; Zeybek in the Aegean Region, Southern Marmara and East-Central Anatolia Region; Teke in the Western Mediterranean Region; Kaşık Oyunları and Karşılama in West-Central Anatolia, Western Black Sea Region, Southern Marmara Region and Eastern Mediterranean Region; Horon in the Central and Eastern Black Sea Region; Halay in Eastern Anatolia and the Central Anatolia Region; and Bar and Lezginka in the Northeastern Anatolia Region. Architecture The architecture of the Seljuk Turks combined the elements and characteristics of the Turkic architecture of Central Asia with those of Persian, Arab, Armenian and Byzantine architecture. The transition from Seljuk architecture to Ottoman architecture is most visible in Bursa, which was the capital of the Ottoman State between 1335 and 1413. Following the Ottoman conquest of Constantinople (Istanbul) in 1453, Ottoman architecture was significantly influenced by Byzantine architecture. Topkapı Palace in Istanbul is one of the most famous examples of classical Ottoman architecture and was the primary residence of the Ottoman Sultans for approximately 400 years. Mimar Sinan (c.1489–1588) was the most important architect of the classical period in Ottoman architecture. He was the chief architect of at least 374 buildings which were constructed in various provinces of the Ottoman Empire in the 16th century. Since the 18th century, Turkish architecture has been increasingly influenced by European styles, and this can be particularly seen in the Tanzimat era buildings of Istanbul like the Dolmabahçe, Çırağan, Feriye, Beylerbeyi, Küçüksu, Ihlamur and Yıldız palaces, which were all designed by members of the Balyan family of Ottoman court architects. The Ottoman era waterfront houses (yalı) on the Bosphorus also reflect the fusion between classical Ottoman and European architectural styles during the aforementioned period. The First National Architectural Movement (Birinci Ulusal Mimarlık Akımı) in the early 20th century sought to create a new architecture, which was based on motifs from Seljuk and Ottoman architecture. The movement was also labelled Turkish Neoclassical or the National Architectural Renaissance. The leading architects of this movement were Vedat Tek (1873–1942), Mimar Kemaleddin Bey (1870–1927), Arif Hikmet Koyunoğlu (1888–1982) and Giulio Mongeri (1873–1953). Notable buildings from this era are the Grand Post Office in Istanbul (1905–1909), Tayyare Apartments (1919–1922), Istanbul 4th Vakıf Han (1911–1926), State Art and Sculpture Museum (1927–1930), Ethnography Museum of Ankara (1925–1928), the first Ziraat Bank headquarters in Ankara (1925–1929), the first Türkiye İş Bankası headquarters in Ankara (1926–1929), Bebek Mosque, and Kamer Hatun Mosque. Sports Turkey is association football (soccer). Galatasaray won the UEFA Cup and UEFA Super Cup in 2000. The Turkish national football team finished 3rd and won the bronze medal at the 2002 FIFA World Cup and at the 2003 FIFA Confederations Cup; while also reaching the semi-finals (finishing 3rd by goals difference) at the UEFA Euro 2008. Other mainstream sports such as basketball and volleyball are also popular. The Turkish men's national basketball team finished 2nd and won the silver medal at the 2010 FIBA World Championship and at EuroBasket 2001, which were both hosted by Turkey. They also won two gold medals (1987 and 2013), one silver medal (1971) and three bronze medals (1967, 1983 and 2009) at the Mediterranean Games. Turkish basketball club Anadolu Efes S.K. won the 1995–96 FIBA Korać Cup, finished 2nd at the 1992–93 FIBA Saporta Cup, and made it to the Final Four of Euroleague and Suproleague in 2000 and 2001, finishing 3rd on both occasions. Another Turkish basketball club, Beşiktaş, won the 2011–12 FIBA EuroChallenge. Galatasaray won the 2015–16 Eurocup, while in the same season, Fenerbahçe finished second in the 2015–16 Euroleague. The Final of the 2013–14 EuroLeague Women basketball championship was played between two Turkish teams, Galatasaray and Fenerbahçe, and won by Galatasaray. The Turkish women's national volleyball team won the silver medal at the 2003 European Championship, the bronze medal at the 2011 European Championship, and the bronze medal at the 2012 FIVB World Grand Prix. They also won a gold medal (2005), six silver medals (1987, 1991, 1997, 2001, 2009, 2013) and a bronze medal (1993) at the Mediterranean Games. Women's volleyball clubs in Turkey, namely Fenerbahçe, Eczacıbaşı and Vakıfbank, have won numerous European championship titles and medals. Fenerbahçe won the 2010 FIVB Women's Club World Championship and the 2012 CEV Women's Champions League. Representing Europe as the winner of the 2012–13 CEV Women's Champions League, Vakıfbank also became the world champion by winning the 2013 FIVB Women's Club World Championship. The traditional Turkish national sport has been yağlı güreş (oiled wrestling) since Ottoman times. Edirne has hosted the annual Kırkpınar oiled wrestling tournament since 1361. International wrestling styles governed by FILA such as Freestyle wrestling and Greco-Roman wrestling are also popular, with many European, World and Olympic championship titles won by Turkish wrestlers both individually and as a national team. Cuisine Turkish cuisine is regarded as one of the most prominent in the world, its popularity is largely owed to the cultural influences of the Ottoman Empire and partly because of its major tourism industry. It is largely the heritage of Ottoman cuisine, which can be described as a fusion and refinement of Central Asian, Caucasian, Middle Eastern, Mediterranean and Balkan cuisines. The country's position between the East and the Mediterranean Sea helped the Turks gain complete control of major trade routes, and an ideal environment allowed plants and animals to flourish. Turkish cuisine was well established by the mid-1400s, the beginning of the Ottoman Empire's six hundred-year reign. Yogurt salads, fish in olive oil, and stuffed and wrapped vegetables became Turkish staples. The empire, eventually spanning from Austria to northern Africa, used its land and water routes to import exotic ingredients from all over the world. By the end of the 16th century, the Ottoman court housed over 1,400 live-in cooks and passed laws regulating the freshness of food. Since the fall of the empire in World War I (1914–1918) and the establishment of the Turkish Republic in 1923, foreign food such as French hollandaise sauce and western fast food have made their way into the modern Turkish diet. Media Hundreds of television channels, thousands of local and national radio stations, several dozen newspapers, a productive and profitable national cinema and a rapid growth of broadband internet use all make up a very vibrant media industry in Turkey. In 2003 a total of 257 television stations and 1,100 radio stations were licensed to operate, and others operated without licenses. Of those licensed, 16 television and 36 radio stations reached national audiences. The majority of the audiences are shared among public broadcaster TRT and the network-style channels such as Kanal D, Show TV, ATV and Star TV. The broadcast media have a very high penetration as satellite dishes and cable systems are widely available. The Radio and Television Supreme Council (RTÜK) is the government body overseeing the broadcast media. By circulation, the most popular daily newspapers are Zaman, Posta, Hürriyet, Sözcü, Sabah and Habertürk. Turkish television dramas are increasingly becoming popular beyond Turkey's borders and are among the country's most vital exports, both in terms of profit and public relations. Freedom House lists Turkey's media as "partly free". Gallery Category:Republic Category:Turkish countries Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:Turkey Category:Bulgaria Category:Greece Category:Iraq Category:Transcontinental Category:The fandom user